9 A Vingadora
by KalzCarvalho
Summary: Namatame Chitaru era uma das maiores promessas da esgrima japonesa e uma estudante-modelo em seu colégio, mas sua vida nunca foi cercada de rosas. Então, o que sua professora tinha de tão especial para cativá-la ao ponto de querer entrar em um jogo de assassinato apenas para encontrar a pessoa que a fez sofrer?
Pressiono o revólver com um pouco mais de força na testa do homem.

\- "Classe Negra"? E que merda é essa?

\- E-eu não sei! – ele tenta ser imponente, mas treme que nem vara verde – eu-eus-só ouvi! E-e-eram duas garo-garotas!

\- Que tipo de garotas? – mantenho os dedos da outra mão bem fechados no colarinho do informante. Precisei derrubar dois homens para esse encontro, mas não os matei. Só tem uma pessoa de quem eu serei assassina: Angel Trumpet. Mas o blefe é uma arma – se dá valor à sua vida, é bom responder logo.

Deve ter uns sessenta anos. Usa roupas casuais e possuía uma pistola 9mm no coldre. O desarmei facilmente. Seu sangue escorre por suas roupas, corpo e chão: não deve ser fácil ter três dedos arrancados com um único golpe de katana. Minha lâmina ensanguentada ainda está caída à minha esquerda, junto com a pistola e os dedos mutilados do homem. Ele está pálido. Parece prestes a desmaiar.

\- Pe-pequena... outra gr-grande... – ele fecha e abre os olhos algumas vezes, como se estivesse sonolento. Pressiono o revólver ainda mais.

\- É bom se manter bem acordado, senão você nunca mais acorda – ameaço. Ele pisca algumas vezes, mas agora, por um claro nervosismo.

Já se passaram vários meses, mas minha energia ainda nem começou a ser gasta. Minha determinação é de aço. Uma pessoa que mata outra não merece nada além da própria morte. Pode parecer contraditório que eu queira matar alguém e assim se tornar uma assassina, mas não dizem que ladrão que rouba de ladrão tem cem anos de perdão?

\- É coisa do clã... eu não tenho nada a ver com isso... – choraminga o velho.

\- "Clã"?

\- Eu não sei o que é...é coisa do clã... algo sobre uma rainha – pressinto o que está por vir com meio segundo de antecedência: saio do caminho enquanto ele se dobra e começa a vomitar. Seus braços fracos e trêmulos escorregam e ele cai de cara sobre o próprio vômito. Torço o nariz, enojada – e-eu só vendi... não tenho nada a ver...

Sim. Eu sei o que ele vendeu. Por isso, esse homem é um cúmplice: um desonesto, corrupto, funcionário de uma indústria de ervas para medicamentos. Ele foi quem forneceu a matéria-prima para o veneno de Angel Trumpet.

\- Você tem alguma ideia das consequências das suas ações? – pergunto, anormalmente sombria – por sua culpa, uma pessoa foi assassinada. E talvez várias outras que fogem do meu conhecimento. Você tem sangue nas mãos – acuso, num tom duro. O homem levanta os olhos; leio súplica em sua expressão.

\- Eu precisava de dinheiro – seu tom parece mais calmo – não me pagam bem. Essa era a única solução. Você não entenderia – dou uma forte joelhada em sua cara, quebrando o nariz e misturando sangue e vômito no rosto repulsivo do senhor.

\- Você deveria saber que seus atos trariam consequências maiores do que simplesmente dinheiro fácil – retruco – pessoas morreram, e a culpa é sua. Nem todo o dinheiro do mundo pode pagar algo assim.

 *****17 meses antes*****

\- Ose Matsuko, 83 – começa a professora, entregando as provas – Yoshisada Tani, 75. Sachio Kaba, 69. Yumiko Ishida, 80. Rai Iseri, 50. Satomi Kanda, 94. Namatame Chitaru, 86.

86%? É uma ótima nota. Não sou a pessoa mais inteligente dessa sala, por isso tenho que me esforçar muito. Para mim, um 86 é mais que suficiente.

Meu nome é Namatame Chitaru, e eu sou a imagem de meu colégio e da minha pequena cidade: boas notas, bonita, popular, vice-presidente do grêmio estudantil, esforçada, e acima de tudo, tricampeã consecutiva da Liga Regional de Esgrima – o que me conferiu toda a minha popularidade e me deu motivação para me esforçar nas outras matérias e na minha vida escolar. Antes disso, eu não era nada. Deixe-me contar um pouco da minha história:

Eu não nasci cercada de privilégios. Meu pai era um bêbado agressivo. Minha mãe, ferida demais para fazer algo, nunca pôde me defender. Eu também não nasci nessa pequena cidadezinha onde vivo agora, mas sim na gigante Tóquio. Eu não precisei de muito tempo para me livrar do pai horrível e da mãe submissa que me foram concedidos: aos sete anos, fugi de casa. Roubei o dinheiro na carteira do meu pai e entrei num ônibus em direção ao norte. Desci numa cidade cujo o nome não me recordo, e comecei a sobreviver na rua. Roubava latas de lixo, mas também furtava pessoas e casas. Foi assim até os meus nove anos, quando fui recolhida por um orfanato.

Pela primeira vez, eu possuía algum conforto na minha vida. Nunca fui adotada, mas possuía uma cama e comida, e isso era o suficiente. Junto com outras garotas do orfanato, eu frequentava o colégio local, onde desenvolvi um grande apego pela minha professora de história da arte, Michie Yogi. Uma mulher gentil e atenciosa, de presença forte e alegre, do tipo que é sempre capaz de motivar a todos ao seu redor, e que sempre traz uma sensação de tranquilidade apenas com um olhar.

Michie Yogi-sensei é a mãe que eu nunca tive.

 *****De volta ao momento presente*****

O homem fica de joelhos, o rosto coberto de sangue, lágrimas e vômito. Treme tanto que beira o ridículo.

\- N-não me m-mate... – fecho a cara.

\- Só existe uma pessoa nesse mundo que vai morrer pelas minhas mãos. Não é você quem vai ter essa honra – e dou-lhe um forte chute no peito, fazendo o homem cair para trás violentamente. Saio da cena do crime o mais rapidamente que posso. Minha moto está estacionada numa rua próxima. Acho que a única coisa útil que eu pude descobrir hoje, é que essa Angel Trumpet está conectada a algo chamado "Classe Negra". O que diabos é isso?

\- Namatame-san, onde estava? – pergunta a garota que eu mandara esperar por mim ao lado da moto. Sakaguchi Chimako-san.

\- Achei o bastardo – retruco, ciente do sangue que suja a manga da minha camiseta e parta do meu tronco.

\- Você... o matou? – Chimako questiona, com receio. Sempre foi uma nerd, mas uma nerd útil.

\- Claro que não. Eu já disse que não vou matar ninguém. Você é surda?

\- Não precisa dessa agressividade toda – reclama a garota mais nova, enquanto monto na moto e coloco o capacete.

\- Cale a boca. Temos trabalho a fazer – retruco, dando a partida.

Chimako chegou uns dois anos depois de mim, no orfanato. É também dois anos mais nova. E assim como eu sempre fui alta e robusta, Chimako é uma garota pequena, magrela e de ombros finos. Sempre tive que defendê-la: no orfanato, na escola, na rua. Entretanto, ela possui cérebro e determinação: de uma forma ou de outra, sempre encontra o que procura. SEMPRE. E nesse momento, a garota possui nada menos que três notebooks e várias pilhas de livros espalhados pelo nosso quarto de hotel.

\- Cadê o tablet? – pergunto, levantando alguns livros no meio da bagunça.

\- Não mexa nele. Está hackeando contas – avisa a pequena, enquanto folheia alguns jornais locais. Não podemos tirar dinheiro do nada, por isso ela conseguiu esse jeitinho malandro de pagar pela nossa sobrevivência.

 *****15 meses antes*****

É a final da liga municipal de esgrima. A campeã irá representar a cidade de Akita no campeonato regional de jovens. Minha adversária é uma velha conhecida: Morikawa Seki. Eu a derrotei na semi final de dois anos atrás e novamente na final do ano passado. É uma garota pouco mais baixa que eu, de porte robusto e cabelos curtos e pretos. Entretanto, com a máscara, não consigo ver sua expressão. Mas a julgar pelos seus movimentos bruscos e seus ataques energéticos, diria que cobiça vorazmente uma revanche.

Yogi-sensei está na plateia, assim como Chimako. Ambas na primeira fileira, pouco abaixo do nível do palco onde a ocorre. O combate é feito com sabres, o que significa uma arma de ataque mais ágil e flexível e permissão de ataque em qualquer ponto da cintura para cima. Morikawa-san tenta usar dessa flexibilidade do sabre para me atingir com a ponta dele através de golpes violentos, o que levaria a uma anulação do bloqueio devido ao entorte da arma, mas não é suficiente: compenso fazendo uma defesa mais adiantada e ligeiramente mais distante do meu corpo. Embora pareça defensiva, qualquer um que entenda do esporte e que assista a luta pode facilmente compreender que meu nível está acima do dela. Ataco pouco, porém sempre com precisão: nas poucas vezes que tento, furo a defesa afobada da minha rival, e verdade seja dita, mas seu psicológico afetado facilita muito o meu trabalho. A vitória vem com facilidade, numa questão de apenas tempo.

Não é surpresa nenhuma. Afinal, sou Namatame Chitaru, a maior promessa da esgrima japonesa da atualidade.

 *****De volta ao momento presente*****

Se eu pudesse descrever a minha professora, diria que é a mulher mais gentil e generosa que já existiu. Que é a mãe que eu nunca tive e a última pessoa no mundo a merecer qualquer coisa de ruim.

\- Chitaru-chan, acho que encontrei algo – chama Chimako. Me sento ao seu lado, impaciente para descobrir o que é – olhe só. É um site fechado aparentemente, mas eu consegui invadir.

\- Desembucha logo – replico, tremendo de expectativa.

\- Conhece a Myoujou Academy?

\- Aquele colégio privado chique? – surpreendo-me.

\- A diretora dele é Yuri Meichi – informa Chimako – não tem muita coisa aqui, mas tem o contato dela.

\- O que isso tem a ver com a Classe Negra?

\- Olha só, vou ler pra você.

"Parabéns por ter chegado até aqui, e bem-vinda ao processo de seleção da Classe Negra. Já que você foi capaz de aceder a essa página, entenderemos que já sabe do que a Classe Negra se trata. Para confirmar sua inscrição, preencha a ficha abaixo e envie para o email no final da página".

\- Que ficha? Essa ficha? – pergunto, apontando para as linhas abaixo do pequeno texto.

\- Sim – confirma Chimako, embora também pareça confusa – que coisa estranha...

\- A "ficha" pede somente o nome e endereço das candidatas. Que raio de ficha é essa?

Sinto alguém tocar as minhas costas. Quando me viro, dou com uma garota pouco menor que eu, de cabelos pretos e lisos e expressão entediada.

\- Namatame Chitaru? – pergunta, com voz rouca. Se passaram duas semanas desde a minha inscrição na Classe Negra.

\- Sou eu – estou confusa. Como ela sabe o meu nome? A garota, no entanto, não me diz mais nada: apenas me entrega um envelope e continua andando em frente.

Chego em casa uns quinze minutos depois. Chimako, durante esse tempo, permanecera o tempo todo procurando mais sobre a Classe Negra na internet e em livros, mas achou muito pouco. A maioria das coisas tem cara de boato, muitas incluindo até mesmo os illuminatis. Mas numa única coisa, todas as informações concordam: a Classe Negra é um jogo de assassinato onde o vencedor tem um desejo realizado por Yuri Meichi, a líder do clã mais rico e poderoso do mundo. Embora pareça algo bastante extremo, Chimako não tentou me convencer a desistir, como eu imaginei que faria.

\- Chitaru-chan, que bom que chegou. Olha só a mensagem que apareceu – Chimako parece aflita.

\- Uma garota sabia meu nome na rua – conto – ela me entregou um bilhete.

\- Deve ser coisa da Classe Negra.

\- Como é a mensagem?

\- Venha aqui ver – chama minha colega, virando a tela do notebook para mim.

A tela de fundo é a mesma do dia em que fizemos a inscrição, mas agora, as letras da mensagem anterior estão borradas, e uma espécie de janela de erro está as sobrepondo. Nela, se lê: "Sakaguchi Chimako-san, você não está participando do processo seletivo. Por favor, retire-se".

\- O que diz o seu bilhete? – pergunta Chimako. Abro o envelope e dou uma passada de olhos.

\- Não posso dizer – murmuro, baixinho – a gente vai ter que se separar, agora.

\- O quê? Porque? – exaspera-se minha companheira.

\- Eu não posso dizer – repito – mas eu não posso perder essa chance, Chimako. A partir de agora, vou ter que trabalhar sozinha.

Algumas horas atrás, peguei meus poucos pertences e fui embora do apartamento que eu e Chimako estávamos dividindo. Ela parecia um tanto decepcionada, mas mesmo assim me entregou alguns cartões de crédito e débito, um tablet, uma carteira cheia de dinheiro e me desejou boa sorte. Pediu também para que eu entrasse em contato assim que pudesse – o que deverá ser no momento em que eu matar a Angel Trumpet.

O bilhete dizia: "Saudações, Namatame Chitaru-san. Eu sou uma representante de Yuri Meichi, e lidero a equipe que vem mantendo a vigia sobre você, avaliando se é interessante ou não te ter entre as oito selecionadas do processo seletivo. Após receber os relatórios dessa semana e da passada, Yuri Meichi pessoalmente te aprovou para a segunda etapa do processo. Agora, restam apenas quinze candidatas para as oito vagas disponíveis. Isso é tudo o que eu posso te dizer. Continue vivendo a sua vida normalmente, e em pouco tempo teremos um resultado final. AVISO DE EXTREMA IMPORTÂNCIA: livre-se da sua amiga. Ela não tem o direito de saber o que é a Classe Negra, e enquanto ela estiver próxima de você, não poderemos nos comunicar plenamente. Caso ela descubra demais, teremos que matá-la".

 *****13 meses atrás*****

Estou numa van de volta para a minha cidade natal. Tenho um sorriso de orgulho estampado na cara: afinal, há poucas horas saí de Tóquio como a nova campeã de esgrima juvenil do país. Sinto que nada poderia estragar um dia como esse. Me sinto feliz e realizada como eu nunca estive. Ainda tenho a medalha que recebi no pescoço; meus olhos brilham enquanto tateio a peça metálica e leio várias vezes os dizeres em alto relevo: "Namatame Chitaru – campeã nacional de esgrima juvenil, 2013".

Sim. Nada poderia estragar um dia como esse. A van me deixa em frente ao colégio, e imediatamente sou cercada por todos os estudantes que, assim como eu, são internos. São sete horas da noite, o Sol se pôs há pouco. Meus colegas comemoram minha vitória e me enchem de perguntas, tiram fotos e me parabenizam. Demoro quase trinta minutos para conseguir entrar no meu quarto. Tiro a taça dourada da mochila. Tem uns 20 centímetros de altura e design simples, com asas curvadas para cima e a base preta, onde, assim como na medalha, se lê o meu nome e título, em alto relevo.

Preciso ligar para Yogi-sensei. Contar sobre como foi, falar com ela. Foram três dias em Tóquio. Trabalhei duro, mas agora estou de volta para a minha casa. O telefone toca várias vezes, sem ninguém atender. Que estranho, ainda é cedo. Será que ela saiu? Tento mais uma vez. Mesma coisa: cinco minutos de espera e nenhuma resposta. Quando estou prestes a desistir e deixar para mais tarde, no entanto, obtenho uma resposta.

\- Alô – a voz de Yogi-sensei. Não soa nem um pouco contente. Meu instinto apita, avisando que aconteceu alguma coisa.

\- Yogi-sensei? Está tudo bem? – pergunto, preocupada.

\- Chitaru-san... minha filha... ela... – Yogi desaba no choro antes que consiga terminar de falar.

 *****de volta ao momento presente*****

Se passaram dois meses desde a última vez que alguém relacionado à Classe Negra entrou em contato comigo. Já estou começando a pensar em voltar a falar com Chimako: devo ter sido recusada e ninguém me avisou. Abro o notebook e digito uma mensagem rápida, perguntando onde ela está. "Erro: seu email não pôde ser entregue. Por favor, verifique sua conexão com a internet". Que estranho, as outras abas parecem absolutamente normais...

Três batidas na porta. Observo pelo olho mágico: uma pessoa de cabelos curtos e pretos, óculos grandes de armação também preta, brincos de bolinha e cicatriz no lado esquerdo do rosto. Não sei dizer seu gênero. Abro a porta.

\- Bom dia – digo, num tom gentil – em que posso ajudar?

\- O processo de seleção ainda não acabou – sibila a pessoa – então tome cuidado com o que vai dizer à sua amiga.

A voz dela é idêntica à da garota que me entregara aquele bilhete na rua, há pouco tempo.

\- Ninguém mais entrou em contato – me defendo – achei que tivesse sido recusada.

\- Você é uma das dez candidatas restantes. É tudo o que eu posso dizer – com isso, essa pessoa vai embora, numa cena similar ao que aconteceu da última vez. Suas vozes eram idênticas. Essa era a garota de antes? "Não", escuto uma voz do fundo da minha mente. "Aquela garota era apenas um pouco menor que você. Essa, estava no mínimo 15 centímetros abaixo". Como elas poderiam possuir vozes tão idênticas, nesse caso?

É a manhã de mais um dia entediante. Desde que descobri sobre a Classe Negra, pouco pude avançar nas minhas investigações sobre Angel Trumpet. Afinal, tudo está girando ao redor de eu poder entrar no jogo ou não. Portanto, só me resta esperar. Por mais que eu tente descobrir sobre a pessoa que Angel Trumpet é; sua aparência, sua história, sua idade, seus objetivos; não consigo encontrar nada, exceto que seu nome vem da arma que ela usa.

Termino de comer as sobras da pizza de ontem. Lavo as mãos, escovo os dentes e vou para o notebook. Penso em checar os sites de notícias e pesquisar mais um pouco sobre essa conhecida envenenadora. Ao abrir o navegador da internet, no entanto, sou redirecionada para a minha caixa de emails – mesmo sem ter dado esse comando ao computador.

Nova mensagem. Remetente: Yuri Meichi. Arregalo os olhos, fitando o nome da mulher mais poderosa do país e possivelmente do mundo. Tremendo de expectativa, dou dois cliques sob o email.

"Parabéns. Você foi selecionada para a Classe Negra. Por favor, apresente-se na Myoujou Academy na primeira segunda-feira do próximo mês". E apenas isso. Não há mais sequer uma palavra, nem qualquer anexo com maiores explicações. Mas eu sorrio. Talvez pela primeira vez em muito tempo; me permito sorrir, como minha professora costumava fazer naqueles dias de paz que tive o privilégio de viver,

Naqueles dias que provavelmente nunca voltarão.

 *****13 meses atrás*****

\- Yogi-sensei, onde você está? Eu estou indo praí – aviso, alarmada e preocupada. Minha professora não responde; apenas desaba no choro. Escuto o som de seu celular caindo, e logo alguém o pega – Yogi-sensei?

\- Alô, aqui é o soldado Noya Harumi, da polícia civil local – um homem de voz grave e tom formal do outro lado – você é amiga de Michie Yogi-san?

\- Sim, eu sou aluna dela – informo – onde ela está? Está tudo bem?

\- Ela está no... espere um pouco. Alguém me ajude aqui! – escuto o choro desesperado de Yogi ao lado do policial. Em seguida, os passos de outras pessoas ao redor; não faço ideia do que está acontecendo – alô? Estamos no hospital perto do Colégio Públi...

\- Sim, sim, eu sei onde é – replico, impaciente – obrigada, já chego aí.

Saio correndo quarto afora. Sequer pego documentos, dinheiro, nada. Duvido que qualquer campeão olímpico possa me ultrapassar na velocidade em que disparo na direção do centro médico. Ele fica a cerca de seis quarteirões do colégio. Quando chego, percebo uma pequena multidão e alguns jornalistas locais. Que merda está acontecendo aqui? Furo o bloqueio de curiosos e entro na sala de espera. Encontro minha professora vermelha de tanto chorar, sendo amparada por uma enfermeira e um oficial da polícia local, que ainda segura seu celular, na mesma mão que apoia no ombro da professora. Me ajoelho diante dela, segurando suas mãos.

\- Yogi-sensei, Yogi-sensei – chamo – eu estou aqui – tento confortá-la – por favor, sensei, acalme-se, vai ficar tudo bem... o que aconteceu? – olho para enfermeira e em seguida, pro policial.

\- A filha de Michie Yogi foi assassinada – informa o homem que imagino ser Noya Harumi. Sinto como se puxassem meu estômago com um gancho.

\- "Assassinada"? – ainda me lembro da única vez que a vira. Era uma garota muito sorridente – como assim, "assassinada?" – pergunto, enquanto torno a olhar para a minha professora em lágrimas, desesperada.

\- Dizem que foi uma assassina famosa, chamada Angel Trumpet – informa a enfermeira.

\- Hinami-san, não diga essas coisas – ralha o policial – nem começamos as investigações ainda.

\- Perdão, Noya-san – desculpa-se a enfermeira, abaixando ligeiramente os olhos, envergonhada, enquanto se curva diante de mim, Yogi e o oficial.

Eu não me importo com o que dizem. Eu só não consigo deixar de me sentir mortificada ao ver minha professora em tal estado. Repentinamente, ela me envolve num abraço apertado, sem parar nem por um segundo de chorar e dizer palavras soltas sem sentido. Ela é a última pessoa do mundo a merecer algo assim. Ela é a última pessoa do mundo a merecer qualquer grama de tristeza, dor ou angústia. Porque fizeram isso com ela? Porque fizeram isso com a sua filha?

Uma onda de frieza me invade, acompanhada pela raiva e pela sede de justiça. Minha expressão de choque logo se metamorfoseia em determinação, enquanto abraço e conforto minha professora de história da arte. Eu vou te vingar, Yogi-sensei. Eu vou vingar sua filha. Eu não posso trazê-la de volta, mas eu vou garantir que a pessoa que a matou nunca mais volte a tirar uma vida. Seja você quem for, seja você a Angel Trumpet ou não, eu tenho apenas uma mensagem para você, a assassina de Michie Yayoi, eu juro que não vou me permitir relaxar enquanto minha lâmina não transpassar seu coração.


End file.
